1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous process for the production of a clean fuel gas having a high heating value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A national dilemma exists as the result of a diminishing supply of natural gas and an increasing demand for it. The impact of the gas crisis is being felt nationwide in rising prices, in governmental regulations with respect to the consumption of natural gas, and in prohibitions against the use of natural gas in future commercial, industrial and apartment-house construction. It is imperative that alternate sources of low-cost gaseous heating fuels be developed.
In coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,438, synthesis gas was made having up to 26 volume percent of methane by the partial oxidation of a hydrocarbonaceous fuel using comparatively high steam to fuel weight ratios and no subsequent catalytic methanation step. However, this results in substantial quantities of steam which must be condensed and removed from the fuel gas. In coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,669 the synthesis gas leaving the partial oxidation gas generator is subjected to an additional step involving the water-gas shift reaction to adjust the H.sub.2 /CO mole ratio to preferably 3 before catalytic methanation.
By the subject invention a clean fuel gas having a high heating value may be produced without massive amounts of steam moderator to maximize methane yield. Further, no catalytic water-gas shift or methanation steps are required in the process.